Silent Hill
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Movie Based. Twins Chad and Christy got lost on their road trip and find themselves locked in Silent Hill, helping Rose look for her daughter, Sharon. Refusing to leave the mother and her child in a creepy town such as this, the twins do all that they can to help find the child and save both themselves and the others from what these psychotic townspeople have become.
1. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Land of the…Lost?_**

**"I told you not to take that left."**

"Yes, I know that."

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"You were right, I was wrong."

"When will you learn?"

"I'm sorry."

"Seriously, you need to listen-"

"Dammit Christina! I said I was sorry!"

"Then listen to me next time, Chad! Then maybe we'll know where we are!"

"But we do know where we are, Christy. We're in Silent Hill."

Christina Rush shook her head, not sure if she would be able to handle the stupidity of her brother for too much longer. They had been on their way to Huntington West Virginia for a Metal Concert they had been waiting on for months now and ended up getting lost along the way. Trying to find the right route on their map as Chad drove, they came across a sign that led them to a town called Silent Hill. Christina had insisted on just going north until they came across the next little gas station but Chad insisted of pulling down the left roar and entering Silent Hill. There, just outside of the town near a huge cliff the car stopped working and the twins had been sentenced to walking towards the town on the road themselves, looking for some help as ash fell from the sky. At first they had thought that it was snow but quickly learned the truth. They had been hoping for some help in this little town but it was completely barren. Nathan Drugs was closed. Harvey E. Hood was nowhere to be seen. Purdy's Pub. It was all closed and dead as an eerie feel settled over them.

"I feel like we're in Resident Evil," Chad sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stared down into the alley before them and the long set of stairs before them.

"You're not really thinking about going down there, are you?" Christina asked her brother.

"Why not? All the doors are locked and no one's around. Maybe there was an earthquake or something and they all went to hide down here in a shelter or something."

Christy stared at him for a second. "Where the hell do you come up with this shit?"

Chad shrugged with a grin before leading the way down. "Who knows? You're the writer, aren't you? Why don't you come up with them?"

"Because I'm not an idiot." She grumbled under her breath, following him.

Chad and Christy Rush were twins at the age of 26, Chad 6'4' in height and Christy at 6'0'. She knew she was tall for a woman and hated when people brought it to attention. Chad had dark brown hair cut short with a pierced ear with the Knight Chess Piece hanging on the left. He was in a pair of black pants with a white band shirt on, his matching jacket tied around his waist and boots with a few chains on his neck.

Christy was in black leather pants and flat boots with a black, spaghetti strap with lace designs around the collar. Her pale skin was left showing behind a scorpion necklace as she wore a long, black jacket; her nails painted black as well. Her hair was a dark brown as well, just longer than her brothers and thin.

"If we don't find anyone soon," Christy began as she trumped down the stairs. "We're going back to the highway and walking back to that small gas station back south, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Chad waved a hand over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Christy. We'll make it to the concert. This is why we leave a day early, you know?"

Christy sighed and gazed around them. Chad had pulled his lighter out to light up the dark area but there was nothing here either. "Where the hell are we? Where is everyone?"

"I-" Chad's voice was drowned out by a huge, creepy wailing sound. "What the hell?"

"A siren?" Christy glanced around. "What the hell? Is there a fire or something?"

"It has to have something to do with the empty town. I told you they were hiding from something. A natural disaster or something."

"Uh, Chad? I don't think this has anything to do with being natural…" The man turned and looked at his sister; she wore a horrified look as the gazed at the walls around them. Ran had begun to fall on them but at the same time the walls and floor seemed to be peeling away and floating towards the sky.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"Chad, let's go." Christy pushed her brother forward and they soon found themselves in some kind of fence maze. It was old and rusty and there was a cold draft mixing with the wind.

"Christy," Chad grabbed his sister's hand. "Stay with me, all right?"

"Ye-"

"SHARON!"

They turned at the other voice. Someone was down here with them. They could hear the woman calling for someone. They searched the area just to find a small girl run past them, a woman with a lighter trying to follow her. They then noticed the man that was hanging from the top of the fence in front of the woman; there was only a few fences between them but Christy was still relieved to finally find someone.

"At least we know we're not alone." Chad seemed to agree.

"Yeah, we-" Her mouth dropped open. "Chad…what is that?!"

It looked like a small child, but it's face was twisted on the sides of their heads, almost as if their skull was separated from their bottom jaw, and looked like they were burning from the inside out.

"Hey! Lady!" Chad cried out. "Behind you!"

The woman looked over at them before turning around to catch the creature as it let out a scream and reached out for her; there was more than just one. The woman began to scream and backed away from them, crying for help as she searched for a way out of the fenced in area.

"Jesus Christ!" Christy cried out. "Look at them all!"

"Hey! Lady!" Christy turned to see that her brother had pulled a small gap open for a way to let the woman through. She didn't ask questions and hurried over to help. The new woman clung to Christy as she began to try to find a way out of this pit of death. Cha caught sight of a door nearby and hurried off, not even bothering to wonder what was inside it. Chad followed after, lifting his foot into the creatures' faces if they got too close to the running trio. Chad was able to get the door open and as the girls followed him into the house, the woman tripped over whatever it was that had been baring the door closed from the inside, dragging Christy down with her. The creatures were right on top of them. Their hold burned and Christy kicked them off as hard as she could but there was too many of them. Chad grabbed a chair and whacked them away, getting them back as he helped his sister and the new woman to their feet. Then, the creatures seemed to fade away into ash, disappearing again.

"Christy, are you all right?" Chad demanded.

The woman closed her eyes, breathing hard as she tried to calm herself down. "Y-yeah." She turned to the other woman to find that she had passed out. "She passes out at a time like this?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well," Chad took a better look around them to find that they were in a dilapidated bowling alley. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Something that we're not going to understand…except now I think that I know what happened to the Townspeople."

"It seems like it," Chad sat down against the wall. "Christy, get some rest."

"Sleep? How can I sleep after something like that?" She asked, sitting beside him.

Chad laughed at his sister. "Trust me, I won't go to sleep and I'll get you moving if those things come back, all right?"

Christy didn't reply but sat there instead. Believe it or not, she fell asleep without even meaning too. She woke up the next morning to light and voices talking. Opening her eyes she found herself against the wall still, Chad and that woman close by, talking.

"Ahh, Christy," Chad smiled. "I would like you to meet Rose."

"Rose? Then who's Sharon?" Christy asked the woman.

Rose wrapped her arms around her legs. "Sharon's my daughter." She went into a huge explanation about why she brought her daughter here and led up t the events of what had happened with those creatures the night before. "Your brother told me that you two don't live here. Have you seen anyone else in the town?"

"No," Christy answered. "You and that little girl are the only ones we've seen." She turned to the Jukebox that was playing ring of fire. Imagine that.

"Well, I vote that we get the hell out of here," Chad stood up.

"What about my daughter?" Rose asked.

"We can look for her on the way to our cars but we have nothing to fight off those monsters if they return." The man opened the door, revealing that ash was falling again. "We have a gun in our car. It'll help, even if a little bit."

Rose seemed to agree and together they took off down the road, happily leaving that strange alley behind.

"Still not one damn person." Christy grunted as they ran down the street. "What the hell is going on? Is this hell on earth or something?"

"It just might be," Chad nodded. "But I thought there would be fire, not ash, raining from the sky."

"Let's be pleased that…" Rose's voice faded as they came to a halt. Before them the road ended. It looked like the end had been carved off, the houses on the edge half destroyed and leaving just a huge pit below.

"Now, I know this wasn't here yesterday." Christy placed her hands on her hips, disbelief in her voice. "What is going on?"

"Only the dark one opens and closes the door to Silent Hill." At the new voice, the trio whipped around to find an elder woman, dressed in ragged clothes and long, wild hair, standing behind them.

"Finally," Chad sighed. "Human contact!"

"We don't have any idea what's happening." Rose stepped towards her. "Do you know what's going on here?" The strange woman backed away. "My daughter," Rose began carefully. "I'm looking for my daughter. I'm afraid that she's been hurt."

"We've all lost our children," Was her answer. "Our light. They deceived me." She stepped forward and Rose backed away. "They're evil. Their hate. They hurt my child. They did terrible things to her. Alessa." The woman sounded like she was going to cry. Christy's fists tightened. Anyone who would hurt a child…

"This is my daughter, Sharon." Rose pulled out her locket and showed it to the strange woman. "She sleepwalks, so you have to be careful…but if you see her, please, tell her to wait for me."

"Yes," The woman began in a weak voice. "She's mine." The twins watched in confusion, not sure what to do as the two women fought over the locket. Rose pushed her aside and took off, running away again.

"Come on," Chad grabbed his sister and pulled her after him. Christy turned her head to stare at the woman on the road. After all the shit she saw last night it didn't seem to be the only time it had happened so it was no wonder that woman was crazy.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do?" Christy demanded. "What can we do? So far, nothing expect look! We gotta find ways to protect ourselves."

"Then back to the car, like I said." Chad told them. The man led the way, knowing the route, and soon they found the twins' red jeep and Rose's car. Rose's car had run into the back of theirs, explaining the wreck that the woman had been talking about earlier.

"We'll get it fixed later," Chad told her as he sifted through the back of their vehicle, tossing their bags aside. "Let's just worry about getting the hell out of here safely."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter!" Rose told them.

Christy sighed. "We're not going to let you stay here and look for her on your own, either Rose, so it looks like you've got some company during your travel."

Chad didn't say anything, but he didn't object either as he pulled out the Glock he had in the back of the car.

"Only 36 rounds…damn. We gotta be careful with this, then." Chad sighed, tying the holster around his hip. He then pulled out a large knife and stuck it into his boot.

"Hey," Christy frowned. "Why do you get both the gun AND the knife?"

"One, I know how to shoot. Two, I know how to shoot. And three, I won't try to kill anyone with the knife like a psycho." He told his sister. "Besides, you don't need a knife or the gun."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You've got your voodoo shit. You can take care of yourself."

Christy glared at her brother. "Chad, I am not a witch. I am gothic. I don't know any fucking magic! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Chad grinned and turned his back to her. "Whatever you say, Potter."

Christy opening her mouth to retort but she was beaten by a new voice.

"Neither of the three of you move."

Chad glanced over his shoulder and found a cop standing behind him. He looked at Christy. "What in the hell did we get ourselves into?"

She hung her head. "A whole hell of a lot of trouble, it seems."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Midwich School**_

"**You know, I always thought that the cops were on our side."**

"What makes you say that? You were always the one that cause trouble when we were younger, Christy." Chad told his sister.

"Well, his daughter shouldn't have messed with me at school." She replied, her hands still in the air. She then grinned. "Ahh, I loved the last day of school. Totally worth it. Never messed with me after that did she?"

Chad gave a chuckle. "No, she didn't, did she?" He glanced over at Rose and the officer, watching as she was handcuffed. "Can I ask what's going on?"

The Cop looked at him and then took in the sight of the two cars. "Are you two friends with her?"

"Not really, just met her," Christy answered. "But after what we just went through." She gave a harsh laugh and then glanced at the handcuffs. "That's really not a good idea. Not with what's going on."

"Listen, my daughter, Sharon, she's in danger." Rose tried to explain.

"If you really cared about that little girl then you wouldn't have sped off."

"Listen to me, she's ill! She sleepwalks."

The cop grabbed her and whipped her around. "Just calm right down. I'm gonna find the little girl." She grabbed her radio and glanced at the twins again. "I can trust the two of you not to do anything stupid, right?"

"Me yeah, him, I have no idea about that." Christy nodded her head at her brother as they both lowered their hands.

"Shut up, Christy." Chad scowled, placing a hand on his hip. The cop, Officer Bennett, used her radio but she wasn't able to get through, it seems.

"You're bleeding." Rose commented.

Bennett reached up to her face. "Cracked my head on the road pretty good when my bike went down. I must have been out for a while. You three all right to walk?"

"Sure." Rose nodded.

"No problem." Chad replied.

"Works for me." Christy sighed.

"Then it looks like we'll be hiking back to Brahams." Bennett grabbed Rose and began to lead the way.

"What?" Rose sounded shocked.

"You're going back to the station." The cop answered her.

"Hey, wait a second," Christy moved forward after them. "What about the kid?"

"I'm sure she's at the school," Rose told her. "We just need to turn around and go find her!"

"The girl will be safe for now." Bennett told them.

"Well, if you saw what we did then you would think otherwise." Chad began. "The people in this town are crazy!"

~Good job, Chad~ Christy hid a sigh of relief. ~Telling her about the monsters would make her think that we were crazy.~

"Crazy, huh? Why were you coming up here in the middle of the night?" The cop asked as they came across her bike.

"We made a wrong turn," Christy answered first. "We were one our way to Huntington to a concert and had stopped by for some help when our car stopped working. We ran into Rose soon after."

"I thought it would help her." Rose sighed, hanging her head.

"You people," Bennett scoffed. "You get off the highway from whatever big city, bringing all your sick problems with you."

"Hey," Chad cried. "We had an accident. Don't get pissed at us. You want to talk about problems? What made you follow her anyway? She look at you the wrong way or something?"

Bennett glared at him. "We had a guy come up here two years ago…snatched a little boy from a rest stop, dropped him into a mine vent. I never wanna see anything like that again." Chad winced. That explained things.

"He got out, right?" Christy asked.

Bennett nodded. "Of course."

"Look," Rose began. "I don't know what you're thinking here, but you're not helping. There is no way I would ever harm my own daughter."

"How do I even know she is your daughter?" Bennett demanded. Rose just glared at her and she grabbed her arm. "Come on."

Chad leaned over to his sister. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Christy opened her mouth to agree before her gaze caught sight of the road ahead of them. "We would if we could."

The road had been destroyed again like it had been on the other side of town. "Aww, dammit!" the man saw it too. "Not again!"

"What the hell?" Bennett gasped, walking forward to gaze over the ledge.

"I think that someone doesn't want us to leave." Christy began.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"My sister's magic. Voodoo, you know? She hears things." Chad answered her.

"Shut up, Chad!" She kicked her brother. She then turned at the sound of rocks falling behind them. There was a car yard sitting there. She frowned. Ash had begun to fall again.

"Okay," Rose began. "Now do you see what I'm talking about? Will you take these handcuffs off me?"

"No," Bennett answered as she moved back towards them. "Get walking. There's a fire-lookout tower on the far side of Toluca Lake. It should have a radio."

"Fuck you, you stupid cop!" Rose cried out now. "This place is completely cut off! You have no idea what's going on! These two freaks up there understand something's wrong more than you do."

The twins froze, making the two women behind them pause in their steps. They turned to look at Rose and Bennett with a set of frowns.

"Did she call us freaks?" Christy asked.

"Why, yes, I believe she did." Chad answered.

"We don't like that do we, brother?"

"No, we do not, sister."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I just might be. Which one do you want?"

"Either or. I can take the one you leave behind."

The grins on their faces made Rose's blood run cold. "I…I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I swear. You…I-"

"Hey!" The cop had glanced past the twins, leading all their gazes to a moving figure in the car yard. They were all hoping to finally see someone of the town but as they watched the person move more and more, they all knew that something was very wrong.

"Hey," Christy began. "Where's the siren?" the phone hanging around Rose's neck began to go haywire, as did Bennett's radio.

"What's going on?" The cop asked. "What is that?"

The creature, the armless monster, had stumbled out and was making its way towards the four of them, strange, gasping-like sounds in its throat. Chad placed himself in front of his sister, his hand going for the gun on his side. The cop had done the same as it got closer. It had shot something out of the hole in its chest and it landed all over Bennett. Christy watched the helmet as it melted away as Bennett fired at the creature. It had shot acid at her. ACID! Holy shit it was a Xenomorph from the Alien movies! (another series in the future, trust me ;) )

"Rose!" Chad's voice grabbed his sister's attention. "Rose! Don't!" The woman had run off as Bennett ripped her jacket off of her. "Christy!"

"On it!" His sister replied. Letting the woman go off on her own was a bad idea. It was better to be together. As she passed by the car yard, she took notice of more of the creatures joining them. She didn't like the thought of leaving her brother there but he was with the cop and with a gun of his own. He would be fine.

"Rose!" She cried out a few minutes later as the woman fell to her knees ahead of her on the street. "Rose, wait for me!" She had paused for a moment and grabbed a crowbar out of their jeep before heading after the other woman again. It was better to have something, at least. "Stupid! Don't run off by yourself! You're handcuffed and can't fight!" She gave a sigh. "Hold on." She went to the back and, hoping this would work, used the crowbar to try and break the small chain. A grin spread across her face. "Ha! You don't believe that shit, do ya?"

"Thanks." Rose wore a look of relief as she stood up. The cuffs were still on her hands but the chain was snapped so she was free to move. "Christy, about before, I-"

"Don't worry about it," The woman told her. "Freak is a compliment for me. Chad and I were just messing with the two of you." She ran a hand through her thin hair. "We're both freaks, and we admit that happily. Now," She glanced around. "You wanted to find your daughter, right?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "She might be at the school." She moved forward and took in the look of the bus map. "Follow me."

Rose wouldn't say it but she was pleased that she wasn't alone. She wasn't a fighter, that was true, but with Christy here things might be a bit easier if not safer.

They traveled through the city, heading for Midwich Elementary School. Christy had wondered why Rose thought Sharon would be at the school but it settled to 'it was a mother thing'.

"Rose," Christy paused on the steps of the school. "If we find more of those creatures or we hear that siren again, I want you to run and hide until it's over." Rose stared at the younger woman for a moment before nodding her head in silence. She wasn't one to argue at a time like this.

The school was disgusting and old, like no one had been in there for years. Had Chad been right about this town being deserted? She took in notice of all the crosses all over the place and a bad feeling began to spread in her stomach as she caught sight of the bible verses, too. She knew what happened here, no doubt about that.

They moved through the school silently, the grip on the crowbar tight as her heart pounded in her head. Rose had begun to search through the Main Office as Christy kept her eyes and ears open. Jingling keys caught her attention and she turned in time to find that Rose had come across a flashlight.

"Well, that might definitely help. Good job." Rose smiled at her.

"This way." Rose told her, heading down the hall. Christy re-gripped the crowbar and followed her. They walked a few feet in when the sound of a door slamming echoed through the hall. Rose took off instantly, crying for her daughter. Christy was only steps behind her before they paused at a step of stairs. A look of relief passed over her face when a cage was held outside of the doorway below them. It held a little yellow bird in it.

"Hey, we-" Christy was going to make a comment on them not being alone in the town but Rose took off down the hall again. She frowned and followed as the other woman tried to open doors. "Rose, what are you doing? Maybe they've seen Sharon!"

"Or maybe they're more of those creatures!" Rose hissed, hurrying outside into the playground. The Goth doubted that the people were more monsters but she wasn't about to let Rose go off on her own.

Christy frowned and followed after her; she caught notice of 'Hell' written in the hop-scotch pad on the concrete. Something was very wrong with the people here in Silent Hill before they all disappeared.

The other building they hurried in too was in destruction more than the previous building. Rose led them into a classroom, pausing for a moment to catch her breath as she glanced around. Glancing out the window, Christy sighed. She found herself praying that Chad and Bennett were okay. How in the hell were they going to find them?

"Sharon. Where are you hiding?"

Christy turned to look at Rose and found her staring down at one of the desks. Moving forward, she found a pair of handprints in the dust on the desk, the word 'witch' carved into the wood. Another frown turned her lips. She knew how that felt. Rose lifted the desk open and they found books and the name of the child. Alessa Gillespie.

"Alessa?" Christy murmured. "Isn't that who that lady was talking about?" She reached forward and placed a hand on the desk and soon found a flash of images passing over her eyes.

_A young girl was encircled by the other children of the classroom. They continued to cry 'Burn the Witch!' over and over as they tossed things at her._

"What the hell!?" Christy pulled back, ripping her hand away. Rose looked at her in worry. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Christy stared at the other woman for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing. I'm just…I'm just tired." She turned away for a moment just to catch sight of a child running down the hall. "Hey!"

Rose had seen her too and both of them turned to hurry after her. Up the stairs the child ran; it was the girl that Christy had just seen at the desk. They called to her, trying to get her to wait but the child moved on. They followed and arrived at the top in time to see the girl disappear through the door at the end of the hall.

It was a bathroom.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**What…Is THAT?!**_

"**I've got a bad feeling about this." **Christy whispered.

Something felt very off about the bathroom they were now in. The sound of a child crying echoed around the room and Rose made her way to the stalls, pushing them open as she went by. She didn't find something until the last stall. She whispered to the child, trying to comfort it as she pushed the door open. She gave out a scream instead.

Christy hurried forward and took a look herself. It was a man, most likely a janitor, wrapped in barbed wire. His ankles were tied to the back of his head and digging into his eyes. Colin was on his name tag and this explained the smell that Christy took notice of.

"Jesus Christ!" Christy pushed Rose out of the way so the older woman wouldn't have to see this. She went to follow her but caught sight of something sticking out of the man's mouth. Behind him on the wall 'Dare You, Dare you, Double Dare You' was written. Holding her breath, she reached forward to grab whatever it was. It turned out to be a piece of hotel Keychain. "Let's get the fuck out of here." She told the older woman. They went to leave the bathroom but Rose took a step outside before pulling back and shutting the door again. She pulled out the keys she had from the office and locked the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

As her answer, something began to ram into the door from the other side. Both women placed themselves against the door as it was continued to be hit, trying to keep whoever it was outside. Rose prayed silently, clutching to the cross around her neck. Suddenly, the pounding stopped and Christy bent forward, giving a sigh of relief; until that haunting Siren went off again.

"Oh shit!" She knew what that meant. She grabbed Rose's hand as the room went black. Rose turned the flashlight on and they watched as the walls and floor began to decay like Christy had seen before with her brother in the alleyway. "Oh God, oh God, Oh God," Christy gripped the crowbar in her hands. She feared those children things would show up again, or maybe the acid shooters from the car yard.

It turned out to be much worse.

The stalls rotted away into a cages as a strange growling began to vibrate on the wall. Rose, hiding behind Christy, pointed the flashlight forward, giving them view of what had begun to move and make noise. It was Colin.

The Janitor still had the barbed wire pinning his feet to his head, forcing him to crawl on his genitals with his hands. He was flicking a blackened, dirty tongue and was screaming in pain as he dragged himself along towards the two women. Everything he touched, like the wall, seemed to decay even more, telling Christy that the man Colin had done something very, very naughty. And, with her mind thinking, seeing the man like this in the little girl's room made her mind settle on one thing.

"Sick freak." She hissed. She looked at the door to find that it had disappeared and she pushed Rose through it, telling her to run as the janitor came closer to them. She followed closely, ready to use the crowbar if it was needed. Her heart was thumping and her knees were trembling. She instantly found herself praying for her brother to show up and protect her but she doubted it would happen. It was only her and Rose now and she had to do all that she could to save both of them. She would try her hardest, no matter what. If she died in the process then at least she went down with a fight.

As they ran down the decaying hall and, a huge scream reached them; from the janitor, most likely. It seemed like he was calling for help from whatever other creatures roamed in this dreadful place. Not caring to find out, Christy picked up her pace just to turn a corner and find three men in the hall, much like the one she and Chad had seen when they first found Rose, crawled all over by these strange, bug like creatures. They were eating them alive.

Both women screamed and turned to run the other way. They were cut off by a fence and had to run through an open doorway instead.

They were on a fenced bridge now, giving them sight to what looked like fire below them. Rose began to say something as she ran for what looked like a window but Christy found herself staring further into the room. A young girl was sitting at a desk on a platform, scraping a black crayon against a drawing. She looked like she was covered in much and deathly pale, like she hadn't seen light in days. Rose joined her in looking before falling through the fenced window.

"Rose!" Christy hurried after her, jumping through without a second thought. She landed hand on the ground and had to pause for a moment as rain dripped down onto the two women. They were outside in the playground again. There was a strange scraping sound coming from the left but she passed over that for a moment.

Rose was lying on the floor, shaking as Christy caught her breath. "Are you all right?" A foolish question to ask at a time like this but what else could she ask? This shit just kept getting worse and worse. It seemed her thoughts were true.

Again.

The scraping sound caught her attention and she turned her head to the left in time to see a form dragging itself out of the way, more of those bug things climbing all over him.

It was a man, over seven feet in height, and well-built as far as Christy could see. His skin was pale with firm muscles as a huge, rusty, sharp, black and gardened hexagon-like structure sat on his head. Wrapped around his waist was either a skirt of some kind or a huge apron and from where Christy was standing it looked to be made of human flesh. He was carrying a huge knife in his right hand and one of those men by the head in his left.

"What…is THAT?!" Christy cried out in total shock. A strange feeling began to curl in her stomach the more she looked at this new…thing. At her voice, the man stopped moving and slowly turned his head to look at her. The Goth was caught for a moment, watching as the man seemed to be staring at her. How in the hell could he move with that thing on his head? He had muscles so he had to be strong but still that...that Pyramid thing was huge! It was impossi-

~Well, With all this other crazy shit going on, it's not hard to believe that!~

More scraping dragged Christy from her thoughts. Pyramid Head was beginning to walk towards her, those bugs still crawling all over him. It was at that moment that Christy noticed Rose had run off and she cursed at herself for being stupid as she hurried after her. If that man caught them, they were screwed! She hurried forward, looking for the other woman as she ran through the halls of the school building. She was worried for a second or two but found the other woman on her knees by a set of lockers, gasping for breath.

_ROSE! Rose, where are you?_

Christy jumped at the man's voice and she whirled around, looking for him. She got nothin but a blank hallway as Rose began to cry. ~Who in the-~ She turned back to the woman, leaning against the lockers beside her for a moment.

"We can't stop running, Rose. We have to keep going until things go back to…well, I can't call it normal but its normal compared to this place. Come on. If we stop running then we're going to get caught!"

"I…I can't." The older woman gasped, shaking her head, tears falling down her face.

"Rose, get-" The scurrying sound of bugs grabbed her and Christy found more of them creatures, the Creepers, crawling towards them. "Rose! GET UP! NOW!" She grabbed the woman and began to pull her to her feet.

"Christy!"

The Goth froze at the voice and turned to see her brother and the cop running towards them. "CHAD!"

"Come on! We gotta go!" Chad grabbed his sister's hand as Bennett grabbed Rose and dragged her into another room. The twins slammed the door shut, squashing some bugs in the process. The doors began to move as something tried to force its way inside and Chad grabbed a pipe off of a fan, showing it in the door to keep it closed. "Yeah, baby! Can't be the Chad, can ya? Whoo-AHHH!" The man gave a shout as Christy flung herself at her brother, breathing hard and she buried her face into his shoulder. He smiled and placed a comforting hand on her back as the two other women talked. "You did well, Christy. Keeping both of you alive. I'm very impressed."

Christy pulled back. "Glad to see the two of you are safe, too. How did you get away?"

"Those monsters were slow. We were busy running through the streets, looking for you until the siren went off. We heard screams coming from the school and feared it was you guys. Glad to see it wasn't."

"No, it was-" Her words fell silent as the sound of scrapping sounded outside the door again. She instantly knew what that was. "Get back! Get away from the door!"

"That's him!" Rose cried.

They all backed away, the two pointing guns at the door as the scrapping continued. All of them jumped out of the way and gave a yell as a huge knife came slicing through the doorway and pulled back out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chad held his gun tighter as the knife came through a second time and they had to duck out of the way as it moved across the room, trying to catch the four.

As the hole got bigger, more of those bugs began to crawl in and Christy picked back up her crowbar, swinging and smashing them on the walls. She had to duck to the floor as the knife began to swing again. "Fuck you, you psycho!" She cried. She could see the Pyramid Head through the hole in the door. "What the hell did we go to you, dammit?!"

"Yeah!" Chad backed up his sister. "Drop that damn knife and come fight me like a man!"

As an answer, the knife was removed. They all thought it was over but then Pyramid Head's right arm came in through the hole, reaching for them. Rose began to cry again but since his arm couldn't reach them he reached down and began to yank on the pipe locking the door. Bennett, Rose, and Chad were busy stomping on the bugs as Christy smashed a few more with her crowbar but her attention was grabbed by the arm and the pipe as it began to bend and loosen. She had been right; Pyramid Head was strong.

With a roar, Christy turned and smashed the man's hand with the bar. A roar was given out in pain and the hand retreated from the room. Christy instantly grabbed the pipe and tried to pull it back down to lock the doors but her vision was caught by what she saw through the hole in the door. Apparently, Pyramid Head had knelt down to level his head with the hole that he had made. On the front of the Pyramid there was a rectangular hole in the metal, giving the man someway to see in front of him. It was just for a moment, but Christy saw a bright, blue eye staring back at her. Her breath caught. For some strange reason that feeling she had in the pit of her stomach returned. It was like fire. It was like fire and then the man was gone as the hole began to close, returning the door to normal as the room turned back into the closet it had been for the school.

"Jesus Christ!" Chad gasped, leaning against the wall as the door was opened by the cop. "What in the hell is this place?"

"What the fuck?" Bennett gasped, glancing around for the creatures and finding nothing. "What the fuck?" She turned to the trio behind her. "You saw that, right? That was real?"

"Oh, very real." Christy nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" The cop demanded.

"I know this is crazy," Rose nodded. "I know. We gotta clam right now and my kid is not here and I gotta find her before this happens again."

"If she's not here," Chad began. "Where in the hell could she be? How can we find her before this happens again if we don't know where she's at? I'm sure as hell not going to let us split up to find her, no offense."

"I don't even know where to start," Bennett sighed.

An idea popped up into Christy's head. "Actually," They turned to find her pulling something out of her pocket. It was the thing she had pulled out of the janitor's mouth. "This is from a hotel. We found it."

"How do you know the child's there, though?" Chad asked.

"Call it a mother's instinct." Rose answered him.

"A hotel." Bennett scoffed before glancing away.

"Don't worry," Rose told them all. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

"Yeah," Chad scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Tall that to the freak who almost ripped down the door."

His sister gave a chuckle; a nervous one. ~Yeah…freak…~

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**STOP IT!**_

**The hotel was found on the other side of the town.**

"They used to say this place was haunted," Cybil, the cop, began as they moved closer. "I think they were right."

"I think it's something much worse than that," Chad sighed.

Christy had to agree, but her mind was not on the Hotel. Her mind was still stuck on the strange feeling in her stomach she had received from Pyramid Head. One would think that she would be scared of that…strange thing but she wasn't. She felt…hot for some reason. She didn't know what the hell was going on and something told her that she didn't want to.

Shouts caught their attention and then the four of them ran into the hotel to find two women inside. One was the elder woman that Rose and the twins had run into before and the other was a younger woman, throwing things and shouting at the other. Cybil and Rose stopped her as the twins watched, frowns on their faces.

"Think you of they who cast the first stone." The crazy woman stood to her feet. "Lambs without a shepherd, shepherd without a flock. It's your sins which hold you here."

"Stop your lies!" The other woman cried, trying to run forward as the older one ran off.

"Calm down." Cybil told her, holding her back. "Calm down, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. She's gone. What's your name?"

"Anna. My name is Anna." There was something seriously wrong with this girl; that was something they all could see.

"What's going on here, Anna?" Cybil asked. "Who was that?"

"We've run into her before," Christy replied, staring off into the room.

"Dahlia was cast out." Anna answered. "Not even the darkness wants her." Anna stood up as Rose told Cybil what they learned from the older woman before. "Sinners deserve to lose their spawn."

"Oh Jesus," Christy closed her eyes. "Not this church crap. Haven't we heard enough of this at home?"

"Calm down, Chris," Chad told his sister. "Don't worry about it. We'll get through it, just like last time." Cybil glanced at the man in interest for a moment.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" Rose asked.

"Mother needs more food." The young woman answered, holding up cans of food.

Cybil turned from Chad in shock. "You mean there are other people here?"

"I've seen a few," Christy nodded. "In the school and then again when he first met Rose, though they're all dead now."

"Where the hell have they been all this time?" Chad demanded.

"They're church psychos," His sister whispered. "Where do you think they are?"

"Good point."

"Christabella keeps us safe." Anna began as Cybil moved past her. "We take refuge in the church."

"Ha! Knew it!" Christy moved after the cop as Rose settled to talk to the other woman. "Cybil, if we want to stay safe, I'm telling you we need to stay as far away from these people as we possibly can."

"Why do you say that?" The blonde asked her.

"These people are locked here for a damn reason!" The Goth told her, her eyes flaring. "They're the reason all this shit is happening, I know it!"

"Christy, we don't know what the hell is going on here," Chad tried to speak but his sister shook his head.

"I'm telling you, it's all just going to make everything worse!"

Anna's voice reached them. "If she has faith, she might survive. If not…"

Christy sighed. She knew something even worse was going to happen now. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her when it came to things like this? She didn't understand how she was always right when it came to things like this or even understood how she could know things like this but she always could since she was a child. She had learned to trust her feelings though and she knew this was going to be bad.

"Have you seen this?" Cybil motioned to a strange cross on the ground.

"We saw it at the school." Rose answered, looking down at it.

"It's on all of the buildings the elders of my elders built." Anna told them. "TI's a symbol of our unity, a symbol of our faith."

"Or insanity." Christy hissed. Anna glared at her as Chad rubbed his chin, taking in the shape himself.

Cybil soon found as drawing in the box for Room 111. Rose said it was Sharon's so their next step was that room; Anna followed them, Unfortunantly.

The top floors were as bad at the school had been. They traveled past the doors, looking for Room 111 but they skipped right over it.

"There is no Room 111." Cybil sighed.

"The first burning." Anna whispered.

"What is it, Anna?" Rose asked.

"The first burning," The woman repeated. "Before the town had a name. The elders of my elders kept us pure."

Rose was quick as Cybil pointed her light at the painting on the wall. "The founders of this town were witch hunters."

Chad looked at the painting himself and then glanced at his sister with a grin. "Hey, Christy, you might want to run."

"Fuck you." Christy growled, crossing her arms. She hated shit like this. No one had the right to kill anyone else.

"Burning the witch held back the darkness." Anna continued. "It stopped the apocalypse."

"And what do you call this happening now?" Chad asked. "Did you people continue burning people alive like some kind of cult?"

Before Anna could answer, Rose spoke. "It's here." She pulled a knife out of her boot and stabbed it into the painting, ripping it apart and revealing Room 111. It was in shambles like the rest of this damn town and a huge hole in the wall that the group followed, jumping across a pit to another room. This room was full of cages and wood. "What is this place?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. We're in the next building." Cybil answered.

"It looks like some kind of factory." Christy replied. "Also looks like there was some kind of fire." She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again when Rose began to run across the room. She followed her up a bunch of stairs, the others being left behind for a moment.

"It's a kid!" Christy looked at Rose as the girl's whimpers vibrated around the room. "Is it your daughter?" They soon found her on the other side of a huge hole. Christy recognized her as the child that she had seen moments before they met Pyramid Head. As she continued to whimper, her heart ached.

"No, it's not." Rose shook her head. "Who are you?" She began to step over the shafts to get to the child.

"Rose! Be careful!" She would have followed her but she was sure it wouldn't hold both of them so she watched from the other side. The girl was still crying and Rose knelt down to get closer, cooing to the child. The child finally turned to face them and Christy gave a sigh of relief. She didn't seem to be harmed; just scared.

"Oh my god," Rose gasped. "You could be her twin." The look of fear left the girl's face as she stepped closer to the two women. "Are you Alessa?" Dahlia's daughter. "Where's my Sharon?"

"Look at me." The girl lifted her arms and fire spread across them. "I'm burning."

Christy gave out a cry but then the girl was gone. AS she closed her eyes, clearing her head, Cybil and the others showed up again. Nothing was making sense but at the same time it was. These townspeople had done something to that little girl, something to Alessa, and now they were paying for it.

"I think we just say Dahlia's daughter." Rose gasped. "She led us here."

"What are you talking about?" Cybil asked.

"She was the one that made me crash my car," Rose answered her. "I saw her run across the street. If their jeep hadn't of been in the road then I would have hit the mountain instead. Alessa."

"We don't say her name." Anna crouched down, staring at another of those crosses.

"That's the seal, isn't it, Anna?" Cybil asked.

"The seal?" Christy raised a brow.

"The symbol of their faith." Chad told her.

"Something terrible happened here." Rose sighed.

"You!" Christy moved across the room and grabbed Anna by her collar, ripping her to stand. "What in the hell did you people do!?" She shook her. "What did you do to that little girl?!"

"Christy, calm down!" Chad pulled his sister from the other woman. "What's wrong with you?"

"What wrong with me?" Christy sounded crazed. "You should be asking her what's wrong with the damn people in this town! They-" She was cut off by a flock of birds taking to the sky.

"We have to leave." Anna told them. "We have to leave!" She ran off. "The darkness is coming!"

"Let's go." Cybil led the way after Anna, Chad dragging his sister behind him. Christy glanced back one more time to find that girl standing where she had just been, a small smile on her face as she gave a wave to her.

As they ran out of the hotel, more birds were found to be flying off.

"The church isn't far!" Anna told them.

"That is the last damn place I want to go!" Christy growled.

"Well, I'd rather deal with other humans in a damn church then with whatever the hell those monsters are!" Chad told his sister, running as hard as he could. Sadly, that was true for her, too.

Just as they entered the graveyard of the church, the siren began to blow again. Chad paused for just a second, staring up at the church. He gave his sister a grin. "Is it Sunday all ready?" Christy couldn't help but snort before taking off again.

Rose paused on the steps and Christy turned to find more and more people flocking out of the dark fog and running past them up the stairs to the church.

"What the hell are they wearing?" Christy asked as they all flocked past them. The doors opened to give them entrance but Christy paused as Dahlia came into view. She was standing on the steps, talking to the others as they passed her.

"You run not towards sanctuary but from your fears." She grabbed Cybil as she passed. "Do not join the others! They are deceivers. They are damned."

"We've got the get inside," The cop tried to pull the woman but she wouldn't move.

"No. they are wolves in the skin of sheep. They brought about their own hell. They'll take you with them." A rock hit her in the face and she fell backwards.

"Filth and lies!" Anna cried.

"Shut up!" Christy yelled at the redhead as she moved to the fallen woman. Rose moved up the stairs after Cybil as Chad stepped up a few before turning back to watch his sister. "Are you all right?" She didn't get an answer, just a glance. "Hey, your daughter, Alessa, tell me. What did they do to her?"

"It's coming!" Cybil cried. "We got to go!"

"Fire doesn't cleanse." Dahlia told her. "It blackens. Be careful," the woman locked eyes with her. "You carry the same feel; the same hold. Hide it. Hide it or you will burn as well."

"Christy, hurry!" Cybil cried.

The Goth froze for a moment and then grabbed Dahlia's hands. "Come on; we have to get inside. Come with me."

"I will not enter this cursed place. Never again. I-" Dahlia cut off as Anna threw another rock, larger, but this time it caught Christy in the face, knocking the woman backwards to where she slid across the steps.

"Christy!" Rose cried out.

Chad ran down and grabbed his sister, blood trickling down her forehead. She pushed herself up and tried to run at Anna but her brother grabbed her, holding her back.

"You stupid bitch! Do that again and I'll rip your skin off!"

"Come on, Christy," Chad picked his sister up and moved up the steps. "We have to get inside."

"Evil wakes in vengeance." Dahlia called after her. "Be careful what you choose."

The light turned black again as rain began to fall. The siren stopped roaring and Cybil turned her flashlight on, revealing the ground beneath them disintegrating again like it had before.

"We can't just leave her out here!" Christy struggled against her brother. "Those things will kill her!"

"She'll be fine!" Rose told her, moving beside them. "She's survived this long. She'll be fine!" They moved past Anna, who decided to throw more things at the older woman.

Christy hung her head, fear running through her as they neared the church doors. A bellowing caught her ears. A bellowing that made the fire light in her stomach again. Chad turned, setting his sister on her feet as Pyramid Head moved up the steps of the church, Anna struggling a few feet off the ground in his left hand, screaming. Pyramid Head stepped closer to the four that found themselves frozen to the ground before pausing. Lifting his right hand with a growl, the man ripped the dress off of Anna's body, just moments before doing the same thing; this time to her skin.

Cybil and Rose were already in the church but Chad had to drag his sister. She was frozen in shock. Hadn't she just said that? Had she just threatened to do that to that woman?

As the church doors shut on them, Pyramid Head flung the skin at the door, flecks of it spraying the four of them as they turned to face the freaks in the church behind them.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Freaks**_

"**WITCHES!"**

Was the first word from one of the women there. It made everyone else agree and roar at them, calling them witches. Chad ignored them for a moment, checking on the wound on his sister's forehead. It was nothing to be worried about and he gave a sigh of relief before he noticed the people running at them. Christy lifted a foot and kicked one of the old wenches in the face as her brother did the same. Cybil lifted her gun into the air and fired a shot, forcing the people back from them.

"This is a sanctuary!" A woman towards the front of the church cried out, moving forward, a group of men behind her as they took in the four standing before them.

"Please," A woman cried. "Christabella, they lured my Anna. They gave her to the fiend."

"Eleanor," the redhead began. "You must remember that Anna went against our laws. She went alone outside into the devil's playground." She hugged the crying woman to her. "She was not the responsibility of these four strangers. We'll deal with them later."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Christy hissed quietly to the others. "A very bad idea."

"I'm starting to think you're right." Cybil sighed, readying herself for anything.

"Now we must pray." Christabella told her people. They turned and led the way to the alter where they all gathered. Christy ignored it before reaching down and grabbing Rose's locket from the ground. She gave it back to the other woman before taking in the painting of the burning woman at the front of the church. Everything clicked together.

"They burned her." She whispered.

"What?" The trio looked at the look of horror on her face. "Who?"

"These people," Christy whispered as the praying continued. "They burned her. Burned Alessa. Burned that little girl because they believed her to be a witch!"

"What?" Rose gasped; they all kept their voices low, glancing at the people. "How do you know?"

"It explains what the girl said, and what I saw in the school; all those kids teasing her, bullying her." Christy shook her head. "And it explains what happened in the hotel. That room; that's where they burned her!"

Chad and Cybil exchanged a glance. "Christy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay!" She hissed. "These people; they're the ones not okay!"

"Maybe the stress is getting to her," Cybil sighed. "It's understandable."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Christy growled at them. All of them stayed silent but their looks told her that they didn't believe her. Except Rose; Rose looked lost in thought.

Then, as the prayer ended, a bright light seeped into the church, signaling that the creatures had returned to their side of the world. Christy wanted nothing more than to just leave this place but she wasn't about to leave Rose and Cybil here to deal with these Church-Freaks alone and so she would endure it until they were finally free of them.

"Tell me first how you got here." Christabella began as they moved through the church.

"Honestly," Rose began. "I don't know how I got here. Right now, I've lost my little girl, and all I know is that I'm supposed to be in this church."

"Are you a person of faith?" The woman asked. "Any of you?"

~Do we look like people of faith? Honestly?~ Chad asked himself.

"I love my daughter," Rose answered her.

Christabella shook her head. "That's not what I asked."

"Who are you to judge?" Christy asked her, taking a step forward. The tall man behind her fidgeted but her glare stilled him again.

"We judge because the souls of history hang in the balance." Christabella replied. "Because our faith has never failed us. Our faith keeps the darkness of hell at bay."

"Yeah, I see how good that's done for ya," Chad snorted, crossing his arms. Christabella glanced at him.

Rose tried to grab her attention again. "Use your faith to help me find my little girl."

Christabella sat down. "Only the demon knows where she is."

"Then tell me, where do I find this demon?"

"No one has ever returned from the core of the darkness where the demon lies in wait."

"She's not going to help us." Cybil scowled. "Let's just go,"

"I agree." Both the twins said, matching frowns on their faces.

"If you wish to face the demon to find your daughter, I won't stop you."

"Christabella," One of the men began. "They can't go down-"

"Silence, Adam." The woman stood again. "Perhaps your faith will protect you. Perhaps not."

"I'm telling you, trusting these freaks is a bad idea," Christy hissed as they watched the men put on more of those suits that they had seen before. "You guys have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Christy, I do," Rose had grabbed the younger woman by the shoulders with a firm look. "Believe me, after all that we went through together so far I trust you with my life. But right now, I will do any and all that I can to find my daughter, even trust these people at the moment. I also trust you to come with me and help me. Can you continue to do that? I can't leave without my Sharon."

Christy looked at the other woman for a moment before giving a sigh of defeat. "All right, but after this I better get some kind of reward from you and your husband."

Rose laughed and hugged the woman. "Don't worry, I'll do all that I can for you!" She then turned to the other two. "If the two of you don't wanna do this…I'll understand."

"This girl of yours," Chad crossed his arms. "Tell me about her."

"Sharon's adopted," Rose answered him. "But I'm her mother. I knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on her."

"She's lucky to have you," Cybil replied. "Mother is God in the eyes of a child."

"If my sister is going, then so am I." Chad nodded. "Don't worry, you've got the Rush twins behind your back, Rose."

"Me too." Cybil agreed as the church-freaks walked out of the church. "Let's go."

The ash was falling again as the fog blazed across the town. No one spoke as they moved, arriving at the hospital not too far away. It was as old and ruined as the other buildings were.

"Quiet," Christabella told them. "We are in his domain now."

~It's not like we were saying anything to begin with.~ Christy glared at her as Rose looked at a map. They were to be heading towards room B151. Christy made sure to memorize that number.

"The demon is in the bowels of this building." Christabella was telling them. "It hides behind the face of an innocent."

"You mean a child?" Cybil asked her.

"Don't believe your eyes. Your eyes will lie to you. Faith is the only truth. I will pray for you, Rose. But I won't expect you and your friends to return. Goodbye."

The men opened an elevator for them all as Rose read the map. Cybil tried to convince Rose of something as Chad took his sister aside.

"I want you to be careful in here, Christina. I don't want you to do anything stupid down here."

"Don't worry about me, Chad." She grinned. "I can handle myself. Especially with you there, too."

He stared at his sister for a moment before pulling his sister against him and kissing the top of her head. "Mom always said that you were special, Christy, different, and that I would always have to protect you. I've done so for over twenty years and I'm not going to stop; not until you find a man that can take that place from me, understand? I trust everything that you say and I'll never doubt it. Just stay close and everything will be fine." Christy closed her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall down as she nodded, hugging her brother back. "Now let's get this down with so we can go to that concert, huh?"

She gave a laugh. "Yeah!"

Rose had been given a flashlight and Christy gripped the crowbar in her hand again as Cybil checked out the elevator.

"So this thing actually works?" Rose asked.

Christabella nodded. "If the demon wants you, it will." Rose nodded and entered the doors. Christy went to join her but paused for a moment, turning to the other woman.

"I have a question, for you. How did you people get locked in this town? In this circumstance?"

"I have no answer for the actions of the demons."

Christabella's reply made her anger flare. "You sure about that?" She growled at the woman. "Because I'm pretty sure that this god of yours, whoever it is, doesn't like the thought of you burning innocent little girls to death." The woman's eyes went wide. "Poor little Alessa. You and your damn fools got exactly what you deserved, being locked in this place. It's a shame that you can hide in that damn church instead of receiving your dues." She leaned forward. "You better hope that I do die down here, cause if I come back, I'll be bringing the darkness with me."

Christy didn't exactly know where the words came from but she did know that they needed to be said. She also knew that it would result in a fight but she just didn't know how bad it would turn out. Christabella claimed them to be witches and to burn them. The men moved forward but Cybil and Chad moved quickly, knocking the men away as Chad shoved his sister into the elevator with Rose as they were held back with their guns.

"Get in, Chad!" Christy told her brother.

"You too, Cybil." Rose cried.

"Be careful, Christy," Chad gave a grin. "And hurry back."

Cybil grabbed the bar that was holding the doors open and glanced at the two other women. "Find her."

"NO!"

Rose and Christy's cries could be heard as the doors shut and Chad grinned at Cybil. "Hey, after all of this, how about we go get a drink?"

Cybil fired her gun, clicking its empty rounds with a grin herself. "I'd like that."

**Rose clung to Christy and the elevator dropped down so fast that she felt like her feet was going to come up from the ground.** There was no way in hell that there was this many floors in the hospital so it was plain what was happening. They were in the otherworld again.

Anger and fear traveled through Christy's heart. Those bastards were hurting her brother and Cybil right now, because she had opened her mouth. Why hadn't she stayed silent? They were about to be free of those damn fools but she just had to say something!

~It's my fault~ She told herself as the elevator doors finally opened. ~It's all my fault!~

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Answers**_

"**Come on, Rose. **Let's go find your daughter."

Christy, grip firm on the crowbar and face set, led the way down the hall, Rose telling her where to turn. They were in the Other World again, the ill feeling settling over both of them. Christy wouldn't let it get to her this time, though. She held her head high as she moved through the halls. Something was keeping the creatures away from them this time, so both women were pleased and relieved.

Until they turned the corner and came across a group of those creatures; Dark Nurses.

There were over ten of them, all just standing there, not moving.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"Well, we need to get to that next room so maybe if we don't touch them they don't move. Try and slip past them." Christy answered her, stepping forward. Rose put the light on them and they began to move, turning to face them and moving forward. "No!" Christy grabbed the light and turned it off. The nurses stopped moving. "Let's not do that."

Rose nodded, getting the idea. Without the light, they wouldn't be seen; hopefully. "Okay. I can do this."

They both slipped through the Nurses. They moved here and there and made sounds but without the light nothing happened. Until Rose touched one of them. She went nuts and slashed out with her knife and ended up hitting the other nurses. The other nurses began to attack eachother and a few others moved towards the women. Breaking out of the ranks, Rose set up the flashlight to draw their attention and Christy ran down the hall, both of them bursting into the next room to a bright light. They had to shield their eyes.

"Congratulations, Rose. Christina." A young voice called out to them. "You're here. You did it. Your reward is the truth."

And then it began. It was like a video in front of their eyes, much like it had been in the school classroom.

"Did you see that Alessa was a good little girl? Even though nobody looked at her that way. Their parents told them she was bad."

_Burn the Witch! Was shouted again as the other children bullied Alessa in the hallway._

"She didn't have a father like they did."

_Alessa ran from the other children, locking herself in the bathroom. She turned to see Colin, the Janitor in there with her._

"Alessa was alone in the world. You know what can happen to little girls when they're left alone."

_Colin straightened up and smiled at Alessa. Her cry rang out. Then her mother, Dahlia, was cooing her out of the bathroom stall. Alessa cried, hanging onto her._

"Even her mother couldn't help. Even though she loved her baby. But the rest of the family didn't love Alessa. They were just like the others and made her scared."

_Christabella shoved the other children out of the bathroom before growling at Dahlia about sin and not naming the father of Alessa. Claimed they were called to purify a filth._

"They had met many times since the town was built to restore innocence and purity. They had a special place for that."

_Thy all met at the Grand Hotel, leading Alessa in after them._

"Do you remember the hotel? I led you to all these places and you were very good at following my clues. And you, Christina, you were able to put everything together."

_They led them to the painting. Room 111 before Dahlia turned and left her screaming daughter with the others._

"You know how that feels, don't you, Rose? To lose your little girl?"

_Alessa was chained up as Christabella spoke. They all watched._

"They thought they knew how to cast out evil. But you should be careful how you fight evil."

_They burned her. The child in that circle, burning and screaming, gasping for breath and pity._

"Your weapons can turn back on you."

_The chains broke free, swinging the child tied to the rack. It swung, knocking the coal over and starting a fire. The people ran, screaming. _

_Dahlia ran in with cops, crying out._

"Now you know why Dahlia is broken. She tried to get help but she went too late."

_A cop tried to free Alessa and burned is hands on the cuffs holding her as the mother cried. Alessa gave out another cry, making Dahlia worse. The other cops pulled the mother from the room as the cop carried the burnt child from the collapsing hotel._

"There were good people in the town. People like you two. People who like to help."

_Alessa was being moved through the hospital, bandages covering parts of her body as the doctors tried to save her._

"Alessa was so lonely and hurt and scared. They should have known better than to hurt her so badly."

_A nurse in red was changing bandages, and chanced a look at Alessa from behind her bed curtains._

"When you're hurt and scared for so long, your fear and pain turn to hate, and the hate starts to change the world. Alessa's hate grew and grew, burning inside her. Her hate got so strong, she even hurt someone who was only curious."

_The Nurse ran from the room._

"That's when I came."

_A shadow passed outside the curtain in the form of a young girl._

"I told her it was their turn. I promised. They would all fall into her darkest dream."

_Alessa reached out and placed her hand against the other, the curtain in-between. When they touched, a black began to spread, corroding everything into the Otherworld._

"Now, Rose, Christina, we must talk."

The light died down and Christy lowered her hands. Tears had took over her eyes and dripped down her face. How could they have done that to a child? Why? Why couldn't she have been the only one…

The room was decayed, that nurse in red whimpering, keeping her back to the two women as a bed was against the wall, smoke rising from it. Rose went to the nurse but Christy's eyes stayed on the bed as she moved forward a few steps. As she took in the sight of what was left of Alessa, her tears fell down even more. She fell to her knees by the bed, her heart aching.

"Don't be afraid." The child said again. She moved behind her. Christy didn't turn to look. "She won't hurt either of you. She needs your help."

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"It's her," Christy's voice trembled. "It's Alessa."

"Then who are you?" Rose asked the child.

"I have many names. Right now, I'm the dark part of Alessa."

Rose backed up. "Where's my child?"

The child didn't reply. Christy jumped when she felt the small hand touch her shoulder. "You know how Alessa feels. More than anyone." Rose watched, unsure of what to do as the child began to run her hands over Christy's hair, as if comforting her.

"They did the same to you when you were a child."

_Christy, the age of ten, sat at her desk in the corner, scribbling away in a notebook as the rest of the class threw jokes and teasing at her._

"They knew you were different from them and they didn't like it. Didn't understand it. It hurt you to know that they liked your brother, but never you."

_Chad could be seen on the playground with friends, Christy alone on a merry-go-round. _

"But your mother loved you. And so did your brother. That was all that you cared about."

_The family of three sat at a dinner table, laughing and talking together._

"Until your grandmother approached her daughter-in-law. She blamed you for the death of her son and in doing so, she despised you."

_An elder woman sat in the living room with Christy's mother, talking as Chad sat at her feet, playing with toys. Christy peered at them from the hall before turning to her room._

"Your grandmother convinced your mother to send you to a camp, but all she said was a lie. You didn't go to a camp. You went to a cell. A place the woman could get revenge on you for the death of her son. Her church. She had help from her friends."

_Christy sat in the corner of a room, a mattress in the corner and a bucket in another, shivering and dirty, as if not bathed in weeks._

"And then, when you finally couldn't fight back, the punishment started."

_Christy still sat in that corner, welts and cuts and bruises all over her skin. As the looked up the look of fear had been erased and replaced with a look of hate and anger._

"You grew so angry, so sad and tired of these actions. You just wanted it all to stop. Your mother did, too. She figured everything out and came to help, but it was already too late."

_The church was on fire, the doors held closed by some strange force to keep anyone from escaping as Christy walked away._

"You didn't know that your mother was inside the church, trying to find you. When the cops found her and took her to the hospital, she was still crying out for you. You felt so responsible."

_Christy and Chad sat by their mother's bed as she lay there, staring at the ceiling. The young girl couldn't take it and ran from the room._

"But your mother didn't blame you. She never did. She urged your brother to watch over you, and so he has. But that power that you obtained, that you always had, it never left you."

Christy pulled back from the child to stare up at her. "You…how do you know all this?"

She smiled. "As I said, I have many names." She blinked. "Your power…that is why you halted the creature in his attack. That is why he moved to your will!"

"Moved to my…" It hit her. "Pyramid Head…when he killed Anna."

"Yes. You should be proud. Not many can say he has chosen to protect you than kill you." She leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. Harm will not fall on you from him; ever."

Christy didn't know what to say so she just nodded. All of this was insane but the little girl…she knew everything…

"Where's Sharon?" Rose asked. She heard everything and felt terrible for Christy and Alessa but she still had to find her daughter!

"She's not your child," The girl responded and then pointed at Alessa. "She's her's. The little girl is what's left of her goodness. We hid her in safety in the world outside this hell. Now the dream of this life must end and so too must the dreamers within it. For over 30 years," The child's hand ran over Christy's hair again. "They've lied to their own souls. For 30 years they've denied their own fate. But now is the end of days, and I am the reaper."

"What do you want?" Rose asked.

"All we ask for is satisfaction."

"Satisfaction?"

"Revenge, Rose." Christy told her. The child smiled.

"Why me?" Rose asked. "Why us?"

"Christina has gone through much the same. She knows how it feels. As for you, you chose. You chose Sharon. Christabella will find Sharon. She plans to purify her."

"That crazy bitch!" Christy cried, clutching her hands into fists. "We have to stop her!"

"Their blind conviction repels me from their church. I cannot enter while they deny their fate, but both of you can."

"Just tell me what I need to do." Rose told her.

"Anything." Christy growled, standing and turning to face them. "Anything to make them pay!"

"Tell them the truth," The child told them. She held out a hand to each of them. Christy took it without a second though and Rose followed after her. A strange sensation poured into both of them as the child disappeared, leaving the two women gasping as they stood in the room.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. **

**ONLY CHAD AND CHRISTY BELONG TO ME!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Revenge**_

"**Should have killed me when they had the chance." **Chad growled as he leaned against the wall. He and Cybil had been beaten to hell and back before he passed out. The people must have thought he was dead because they left him behind and just took the cop. Morons.

Chad had slipped into the church from a back window and had made his way upstairs secretly somehow as Christabella roared about stupid shit over and over. He would have gone after Rose and his sister but he was worried about what they would do to Cybil. He was hurt and wounded, yes, but he was sure the cop was just as bad as he was. He had to save her from these psychos.

As the shouts continued, Chad realized that they had found Sharon; and they planned on burning her as a witch. His stomach curled. Peering around the corner, he found himself glancing at a group of men standing behind a ladder. Cybil was tied to it. His eyes narrowed. They planned on burning her as well. But that's what he was here to stop. He may not have a gun anymore but he could do just as much damage with a knife. Sharon was tied across the way to another ladder, trying to pull herself free but it was no good.

"Sharon, look at me," Cybil called to the girl. "Don't be afraid. It's okay. Your mama's coming."

"Once again we are called upon to restore innocence." Christabella cried out as the other people roared in agreement. "We burn this witch, we vanquish evil!"

"No. You can't, you can't." Cybil gasped. "Don't let her say this! No!" She was ignored.

"We burn the child! We fight the demon!"

"She's just a child!" The cop cried. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Let her go! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!"

Things fell silent. "Those who aid the demon, they must be cleansed by the fire from whence they came."

"That's crazy. You're crazy! No!"

Chad bit his lip. These people weren't really going to do this, were they? They couldn't! This was insane. He watched as they began to lower the cop's ladder. He pulled a snarl. He prayed that rose and Christy succeeded in finding that demon because these people deserved everything they get out of this cursed town!

With a growl, Chad flew from behind the wall, his knife in his hand. The men had no idea what hit them until it was too late. Blood splattered everywhere as the chanting came to a halt at the sight of the man they thought to be dead was now killing their companions and saving the cop.

"Chad!" Cybil cried out as he began to cut her free from the ladder.

"Thought I had left you, didn't you?" He grinned. The moment her feet were back on the floor, her arms were around his neck as her body collapsed against him. "Don't worry; they won't do anything else to you."

"Another aider of the demon!" Christabella cried, pointing at the man. The others roared.

"Shut the fuck up you psychotic bitch!" Chad growled. "If anyone's a witch here, it's you! Children are more pure that anything else in this world and you killing them is going to send you straight to hell! Oh, wait, you're already in hell! Whatever you did 30 years ago to place you and your people in this cursed place is much less than you deserve! You're the one who should be burned! You and all these other morons and fools who decide to follow you!" A man had run over to attack him but Chad's knife found its mark. "Now either you give me Sharon and let us leave or I'll kill every last fuckin' one of you bastards and then be on my way." He glared at the woman. "Make your choice."

"Here is where the apocalypse began," Christabella replied. "This is where we stop the annihilation of the world. We drew a line in the sand and said: 'Demon, you will not cross!' But the demon is wicked, full of treachery." Cybil gripped to Chad tighter as they stared down at the crazed woman. "Yet again he comes to tempt us, in the guise of an innocent. To rid the world of this demon we must burn this child!"

Chad gave a hiss and began to move to the other side of the church to save Sharon but the church doors burst open. They all turned to see the two women standing there. Chad gave a relieved laugh.

Christy stood in the middle of the doors, hands on her hips as she grinned at all the psychos. "'Sup, bitches?"

"Mommy!" Sharon cried out to the woman behind Christy.

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." Rose called to her child.

"Had me worried there for a second, Christy." Chad chuckled.

"You should know better by now, Chad." Christy then took a step forward, her eyes on Christabella. "Told you I'd be back." She grinned, ignoring as she and Rose were called witches.

"You have returned." Christabella grunted. "The witches have returned."

"Rose, you can handle this, can't you?" Christy asked the other woman. She nodded and stepped forward, Christy moving behind her.

"Do not believe her lies." Rose told them, leading the way into the crowd. Two men tried to grab her but Christy moved fast, shoving them off of her. "We come from a world outside this place. We come from a world full of life!" A man smacked her. Christy kicked him in the groin; Chad winced. "Why don't you tell them the truth?" Rose called to Christabella. "Tell them the truth that you deny even to yourself. There was no apocalypse! You burned in the fire what you started. And nothing can save you 'cause you're already damned!" A woman grabbed Rose and punched her in the face. Christy grabbed the arm she punched with. Cybil was the one to wince this time as the sound of a bone breaking reverberated from the walls. Christy was fuckin' pissed.

Christabella ordered the people to burn the two of them as a witch but Christy was able to keep the crazed people off of the both of them as Rose faced the leader.

"Burn us? That's your answer? Burn anything you're afraid of. Burn anything you can't control." She turned to the crowd again. "This woman uses your fear to control you. She led you to burn Alessa Gillespie. She led you to burn an innocent child. But you will not deny your guilt and you cannot deny her pain!"

"That child was sin incarnate." Christabella growled.

"All for her mother having an affair with a married man?" Christy growled. "Was it your husband? Is that why you're so pissed off about it? You're a fuckin' break you stupid bitch!"

"It's you who have sinned." Rose stepped closer to her. "YOU darkened the heart of an innocent. And now you cower in the face of Alessa's revenge."

"Heresy." Christabella told her people. "Burn her. Burn her!" The crowd agreed.

"Stop running from it!" Christy cried. "It's gotten you know where up till now and it will get you nowhere afterwards.

"Your faith brings death!" Rose shouted. "You are alone in this limbo. And God is not here."

Everyone watched as Christabella pulled out a knife and stabbed Rose in the chest. The trio upstairs cried out and Christy grabbed Rose as she fell as Christabella tried to convince her people that she was 'forced' to stab her.

"She was a blasphemer."

"Blasphemer, huh?" The woman turned to see that Rose was kneeling over the pit on her own as Christy sat beside her, holding the knife in her hand. Christabella took a step back, expecting an attack. "Oh, you'll get what's coming to you pretty soon, don't worry. I'm just glad that I'm here to see it." She lifted her eyes to the leader. "Remember the last thing I told you in the hospital?" Christabella's eyes widened with fear. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Chad gave out a roar as he watched his sister plunge the knife into her stomach. He was about to jump over to help her but Cybil caught his arm, stopping him. That's when he heard it. The strange groaning that seemed to come from the walls of the church. Something strange was about to happen. A dark light covered the entire church as the creaking and groaning continued. When the psychos below lit lanterns and other light, Chad felt his mouth run dry. The blood from Rose and Christy poured from their wounds onto the floors beneath them, decaying the wood much like he had seen happen when the siren would ring outside in the city. His mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit." Cybil said beside him. He gripped tighter to her. He was too far away to see what the hole had turned into by he could hear the wood smashing into metal and it looked like fire was far in the bottom.

"What are you done?" Christabella whispered in fear. "You've bought the darkness in with you. Do you know what you've done?"

"Oh yeah," Christy glanced over her shoulder at the woman with a grin on her face. "I did exactly what I told you I would do. Didn't you believe me? A witch always does as she says." She turned back to the hole before her. She could see Alessa's bed rising up from the bottom. She grinned as she and Rose stood up together and faced the psychos, their wounds healed and gone.

"For Sharon." Rose had whispered.

"Mommy." The girl gasped out.

(The music for this scene is fuckin' awesome!)

Everyone watched as Barbed wire expanded from the hole in the floor, lifting up a hospital bed with it. AS the bed was straightened to face everyone before it, the metal grinding, the people began to scream and try to run out of the church, trying to escapes the burnt woman that had finally come for her revenge. As the two women moved out of the way, Christabella stared at her in fear and disbelief. Rose ran for her daughter as Christy watched in fascination. Chad and Cybil found themselves watching as well. The barbed wire grabbed Christabella, pulling her, screaming into the air in front of her people. The wire grabbed her legs and pulled them open, as more grabbed a few others in the crowd. Them even more wire ran up the skirt Christabella wore. Blood dripped down from the cloth as the woman screamed. The wire then rammed out of her upper body in all directions before the crazed woman was finally ripped apart.

Christy watched as the Dark Alessa had climbed up from the pit as well, and was now dancing in the blood that had fallen from Christabella. "She's going to be okay now, right?" She called to the child. She meant Alessa.

She paused in her steps before glancing back at Christy. Her answer was just a smile.

Screams rang through the church as the wire killed off the rest of the cult. Christy watched until Chad's voice grabbed her attention. He hugged his sister to him as Cybil leaned against the wall, still hurt. "I'm so glad that you're safe!"

Christy hugged him back. "You shouldn't have doubted me." She teased. She then sighed. "I think we should just go home," She told him. "After all this I just wanna lock myself up in our house for a month."

Chad gave a laugh. "I agree on that!"

They tried to ignore the screams of the church people and it was over soon. Alessa had returned from where she came and the group of four, Sharon in tow behind her mother, walked out of the church in silence to find Dahlia sitting on the steps before them.

"Why did she not take me with the others?" the woman shuddered.

"Because you're her mother. Mother is God in the eyes of a child/" Rose repeated what Cybil had told her. Things were still for a moment before Rose led the way out of the church. They all moved towards where they had left their vehicles. As the jeep came into view, Rose looked at the three other adults with her. "I want the three of you to come home with us."

"Really?" Christy asked. "But why?"

"I own you all for helping me; I want to repay you. There's enough room for rest and I'm sure my husband would like to meet you all and hear our story." She looked at Cybil. "I'm sure your Department is going to let you off for a couple of days." They watched as Sharon ran her the silver car and hopped into the back seat as the adults continued to talk.

"Ah, why the hell not?" Chad shrugged. Food sounds really good right now and I'm in no mood to argue about it. Besides, I wanna hear all about what happened in the hospital."

"Sure," Cybil nodded with a smile. "I want to see you and Sharon make it home."

"You can ride in the jeep with us," Christy told Cybil. You need to rest after that ordeal. I'll drive. I can follow you, Rose."

Rose nodded and got in her car. Chad helped Cybil to their jeep as Christy paused for a moment, glancing back at Silent Hill. There was a strange feeling passing through her stomach; as if something was telling her that this wasn't going to be the last time she saw this place. With a shiver, she slid into the driver's seat, ready for a long journey home.

**Please Review!**


	8. End

Another one bites the dust!

I love the way I had this happen. I didn't plan on Christy being a witch when I started it or being apart of what happened with Rose and Alessa in the hospital but it just turned out that way. I like it, though.

I do plan on doing the Sequel when it comes out in Feb. so be ready for it!

Damn, I'm getting really really really good at this! Here are the next movies that are coming up.

**Alien Vs. Predator: **Finally! Some damn Xenomorph action! I love those guys! Everyone sees them as the badguys but they're trust trying to survive, man! That's like, hating Lions, Tigers, and Bears(oh my, XD)

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: **If you guys have never seen this movie, I'm telling you to do so right now. This is awesome, Sean Connery is amazing, and I just LOVE it! Can't wait!

**Lord of the Rings: **Yes, finally the Trilogy of Legend has joined us! About freakin' time, right guys? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this one. This is the story that got me started writing in the first place! ;)

**Jurassic Park: **I've loved this movie since I was a child and I just had to do it! Awesomeness is in the future!

**Alien: **Oh, this is gonna be another awesome series that I can't wait to do. No romance, really. Just horror. that and Ripley is awesome, lol!

**Jurassic Park: The Lost World: **You have to continue with the series, you know?

**Lord of the Rings 2: **Thought I forgot about it, didn't you? Not!

**Aliens:** As said before, do one of the series and you have to do them all.

**Jurassic Park 3: **Finally the Dinosaur trilogy will be completed. Can't wait!

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Jurassic Park Series, the rest of the Alien Series, and the Lord of the Rings series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!


End file.
